


Визитка

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF, Women's Football RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Визитка

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Команда WTF Football RPS 2021 приглашает вас в мир футбола. Футбол — это не только зеленый газон, круглый мяч и 22 человека в шортиках и гетрах, вспахивающих бутсами травку. Футбол сегодня — символ преемственности поколений, элемент моды, часть культурного контекста. И ведь абсолютно неясно, почему кто-то когда-то решил пинать круглый предмет. Может быть, дети, которым попался арбуз, а может быть, и палачи после казни. Конечно, можно устроить исторический экскурс, но к чему это, когда сейчас в реальном времени по стадионам в разных точках мира бегают прекрасные мужчины и женщины и на каждом матче происходит настоящая драма. 

Однако принесем вам немного бесполезных знаний:

Футбол любят все: артисты, писатели, режиссеры, поэты, вымышленные персонажи, обычные и очень необычные люди. К примеру, Папа Иоанн Павел II болел за «Ливерпуль», а Франциск — за «Челси», как и Гай Ричи (несмотря на то, что дружит с Бекхэмом). Михаил Сергеевич Боярский всегда был фанатом «Зенита», Адриано Челентано — «Интера». Эннио Мориконе отдал свое сердце римскому клубу «Рома», Антонио Бандерас — «Малаге». Сильвестр Сталлоне и Пол Маккартни поддерживают «Эвертон». И, разумеется, про футбол сохранилось множество интересных, парадоксальных, пафосных и смешных высказываний и афоризмов.

Расчехлите интуицию и попробуйте угадать, кто из известных личностей оставил нам ту или иную цитату. Кодовое слово: «Футбол». 

[](https://onlinetestpad.com/hna3m3hkbshl4)

Как и все спортсмены, футболисты суеверны. Приметы на каждый случай жизни, сотни маленьких ритуалов и, конечно же, никуда без гаданий. О чем говорить, если множество важных вещей определяются в футболе жеребьевкой?

Мы, Владимир Вишневский и сама Вселенная приготовили для вас гадание. Выводы, что ждет вас согласно полученному одностишию, можно сделать самостоятельно. Не забудьте ввести имя, или ник, или просто «Гость» и унести результат в дневник (если он у вас есть).

[](http://football.hostronavt.ru)

Болельщики — главная движущая сила футбола. Иначе, не будь этих страстных, шумных, иногда агрессивных, иногда трогательно наивных, впадающих в эйфорию или отчаяние людей, — зачем вообще всё? И болельщикам бывает очень трудно. Особенно если на дворе 2020-й год.

    

  
Скрыть  

  
      


Код
    

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/works"><img src="https://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/3/6/3536356/87012772.jpg"><a>

Код
    

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/works"><img src="https://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/3/6/3536356/87012775.jpg"><a>

Код
    

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/works"><img src="https://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/3/6/3536356/87012679.jpg"><a>


End file.
